Stitch helps Lilo
On shore, under his castle, Stitch played the same song Lilo sang to him on his clarinet, Bambi lay nearby as Stitch played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Stitch started walking around, getting Bambi's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Stitch?" asked the fawn. "That voice." Stitch said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Bambi, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Bambi. Where could she be?" Not far away, Lilo and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Chip, Dale, and Daffy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Lilo started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Yakko flew overhead and landed on Lilo's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Lilo shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Yakko thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Lilo didn’t respond, but smirked at Yakko, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Lilo shook her leg to get Yakko to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Daffy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Daffy shouted. Finally, Yakko jumped up, seeing Lilo's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the troll queen queen and got legs." Daffy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Yakko had flown and sat on a rock by the duck. "I knew that." While Lilo attempted to stand, Chip and Dale explained to Yakko what was going to happen. "Lilo's been turned into a human." said Chip. "She's gotta make the alien fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Dale. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Daffy. Lilo managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Chip, Dale, Daffy, and Yakko wet and causing Yakko to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Lilo's black hair. Daffy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a duck, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the two chipmunks. Other than Daffy's frantic yelling, Lilo was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Daffy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Lilo didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Horace. Daffy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that troll queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Daffy's hope for Lilo started fading away when he saw Lilo's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Lilo would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Horace's anger, Daffy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that alien." Lilo smiled and kissed the duck before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Yakko came across what appeared to be a German dress -- called a "Dirndl" -- that consists of a teal bodice, a low-cut mint-turquoise blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full teal skirt, and a white apron, a pair of mint-turquoise frilly, knee-length bloomers, a pair of white stockings, and a pair of black ballet flats. Yakko grabbed the Dirndl, bloomers, stockings, and flats. "Now, Lilo, I'm tellin' ya," said the Animaniac, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Lilo's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her tank top, mermaid bikini bottom, and flower. Meanwhile, Stitch continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Bambi detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Stitch to follow him. "Stitch, look!" cried the fawn. Stitch looked stunned. "Bambi? Huh . . . what," Bambi just happily started running ahead of Stitch. The blue alien saw his pet fawn rush off. "Bambi!" Back with Lilo's friends, they managed to dress Lilo up in the mint-turquoise, teal, and white Dirndl, mint-turquoise bloomers, white stockings, and black flats over her red flowered tank top and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her pink flower in her hair, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Yakko gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Chip and Dale agreed, but Daffy felt skeptical about the Dirndl, bloomers, stockings, and flats. "The Hawaiian human girl must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Bambi's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Bambi charging towards them. Chip and Dale yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Yakko flew off, and Daffy, knowing that Lilo would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her Dirndl. Lilo tried getting away from Bambi. But the hyper fawn kept intercepting her at every turn. Lilo got on a small boulder at the beach as Bambi kissed her face. "Bambi!" Stitch called from a distance. Bambi stopped licking Lilo, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Lilo to smile at the fawn. "Bambi!" Stitch called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Bambi down. "Quiet, Bambi! What's gotten into you fella?" As Stitch petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Lilo sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Bambi said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Stitch, as he approached the Hawaiian human girl tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Stitch, as he playfully ruffled Bambi's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Stitch stopped talking and stared at Lilo, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Lilo smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Stitch said skeptically, "Have we met?" Lilo nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the Hawaiian human girl I was talking to you about earlier!" Bambi cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Stitch. "We have met?" asked Stitch, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Bambi turned to Lilo with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Lilo tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Stitch asked, "What is it?" Lilo patted on her throat and showed Stitch her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Lilo shook her head sadly. This caused Stitch to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Bambi rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Lilo is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Lilo did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Lilo thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Stitch tried to figure out what Lilo was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Lilo tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Stitch, as he caught Lilo in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the blue alien, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Stitch put Lilo's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Chip, Dale, and Yakko smiled at her and wished her good luck. Stitch guided Lilo toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Stitch was patient and made sure Lilo did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Stitch's castle. Later in the day, Lilo was introduced to the animals and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Lilo up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Lilo played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a Star Palace-dwelling woman with long pale blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a mint-turquoise dress with long sleeves, white ruffles on the wrists, and bottom of the skirt, a matching underskirt, and shoulder line, a yellow star-shaped brooch, silver crown with one ruby and two sapphires, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a teal ribbon on the chest, and mint-turquoise pumps. She also carries a wand with a yellow star on it. Her name was Princess Rosalina, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Lilo cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Rosalina, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Daffy, who was hiding in Lilo's Dirndl, peeked out, but saw Rosalina overhead, taking the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings were put in large tub, and Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockhart, and Aerith Gainsborough helped wash them. Unfortunately, Daffy was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Yuffie said, beginning to talk. "No!" Tifa exclaimed. Yuffie washed the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings, causing Daffy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Heidi says she's a princess, but since when has Heidi ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Daffy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Yuffie, as she took the stockings, the bloomers, and the Dirndl and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Stitch's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Daffy jumped out of the Dirndl and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Daffy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried ducks on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Daffy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs